


Nervous Elsa, Loving Anna

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, accidental proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa wants to try something new with Anna, but she's a little nervous. Thankfully, her sister is eager to show her the ropes. (Elsanna, Canon, Smut)





	Nervous Elsa, Loving Anna

It was another peaceful afternoon in the kingdom of Arendelle, and lying down in her bedroom, reading one of her favourite novels, Princess Anna was enjoying the moment. Things had been getting quite busy in her homeland of late, so it was good to get time to herself.

In the few short months since her sister, Elsa, had become Queen, the two had become lovers, explored Elsa's ice powers greatly, as well as having a few other adventures inside and outside of their northern, mountainous kingdom.

Anna enjoyed these escapades. From competing in a sled race against their enemies from Westleton, to going with Elsa to Corona to meet their cousin Rapunzel and having an adventure with her. But after all that, it was nice to get some peace and quiet.

As Anna lay on her bed, sighing in content, turning the pages of her book, she sighed dreamily. After all those years of being apart from Elsa, she deserved these happy times more than anything. And she was pining for her lover even more.

But, as Anna had just finished the last page of her book, she heard the sound of the door in her room open with a creak. Putting down her book, she smiled as she saw her sister standing in the doorway, Elsa's ice dress sparkling with magic.

"H-Hello, Anna," Elsa greeted her, blushing in her shy and adorable manner. "I... hope I'm not interrupting you or anything."

"Interrupt me? Nah, it's okay," Anna replied, rolling onto her stomach and putting her hands beneath her chin. "I was just finished reading anyway."

"Oh, good," Elsa accepted, striding into the room with elegance and grace. Anna was always in wonder of the way Elsa walked, so regal and pristine, and so incredibly beautiful. The Queen sat on the bed and Anna snuggled up to her, hugging her.

Elsa hummed, holding Anna's hand and letting the young princess kiss her on the cheek. After completing all that royal paperwork, she needed the affection and love her sister could bring to her. She leaned to the left, cupping Anna's cheek and kissing her softly on the lips.

Kissing her sister sweetly back, Anna felt her lips lock to Elsa's own, softly brushing the edges of her sister's cool lips. Anna reached her hand forward, taking Elsa's hand into her own, interlocking fingers with her. Elsa was always so cold, what with having a heart of magic ice and all. Thankfully, Anna's love would always be able to warm her up.

Pulling away, Elsa then blushed softly at Anna, smiling at her. "You're so cute, you know that?"

"And so are you, my beautiful goddess," Anna said, using one of her many pet names for Elsa that she knew the blonde adored.

Elsa blushed bright red, covering her mouth and giggling. "You... flatterer. I see why you read so many of those romance novels."

Her sister giggled, kissing Elsa's cheek again. "Caught me redhanded, Elsie." She smiled. "So... wanna go have some fun? Maybe go up to your ice palace or build a snowman out in the garden?"

"Actually..." Elsa began, feeling a little embarrassed. Did she really want to do this with Anna? No, she had come here for a reason, and wanted to know if Anna wanted this particular thing out of their new relationship. It was healthy for them to talk through matters such as this.

Anna raised her eyebrow, wondering what Elsa was going to talk about. "Wait, what's up?" She asked. "Is there something wrong, sweetie?"

"N-No, nothing wrong," Elsa assured her, taking a deep breath before continuing. "It's just... I've been thinking lately. We've been dating for just over 5 months now. We've done so much together, but... I want more out of our relationship."

The eyes of the princess widened. "Elsa... are you going to propose to me?!" She grinned. "Because if it is my answer is yes!"

Elsa laughed. "No... but I'll accept your proposal." She smiled. "I was actually... wanting to talk about that other thing that couples do... making love."

Now it was Anna's turn to blush like a tomato. Her face turned bright red as she looked away from her new fiancee and thought for a second. She'd heard all about sexual relations, heck she'd even dreamed about them herself, but she didn't have the faintest clue how it all worked.

"I... I... I'm not sure," Anna replied. "I mean, Mama and Papa never really taught me about all that stuff. I guess they were so busy taking care of you and your powers."

"Well... they did teach me," Elsa told her. "But they never said anything about me pleasuring another girl." She sighed. "I mean, neither of us has a penis, Anna."

"So... we can figure this out right?" Anna wondered. She smiled and leaned over to Elsa, holding her hands tightly. "I mean... It can't be that hard."

Elsa looked at her sister curiously. "You mean you want to do this? Make love with me? Even if... we're sisters."

"Els, we've been kissing and dating for ages now," Anna reminded her. "I think we crossed the incest line a loooong time ago."

This made the blonde chuckle. Anna's adorkable way with words always reassured her in times like this. "Okay, fair point. Well, alright, if we're going to do this... we should undress first. U-Unless... you want to try it with clothes on?"

"Might be better if we did it naked first," Anna insisted, although the thought of clothed sex was greatly arousing to her. She then stood up and walked to the centre of the room. Reaching to the back of her dress and skirt, she undid the buttons and ribbons that were holding it all together, before she then started to remove her beautiful green dress.

Her skirt slid down her legs and her shirt was discarded to one side. Now, Anna was in her underwear, a jet black ensemble with her favourite rosemaling patterns. She blushed a little, even though Elsa had seen her naked plenty of times before when they bathed and showered together.

Removing her last items of clothing, Anna showed herself to Elsa, in her all her freckled, slightly cubby beauty. She smiled, her cheeks glowing with love.

Elsa then stood up, flicking her wrist and concentrating on her ice dress. Within moments, her dress and cape completely melted into a flurry of snowflakes that sparkled around the room, before fading into nothingness. She then displayed her sexy figure, smiling shyly at Anna. She never really wore any underwear, preferring the cold touching every part of her skin.

"I never get tired of seeing you naked," Anna expressed, walking over to Elsa and holding the blonde's hands. She leaned up a little, kissing Elsa softly on the lips as the two shared a naked kiss.

Pulling back, Elsa smiled. "Neither do I," the queen stated. "Okay... I suppose I should get on the bed. It's probably a little awkward to do this sort of thing standing up." She crawled onto the bed, lying down on the covers and placing her feet firmly on the bed, spreading her legs.

Anna gulped, knowing it was her turn to do the same. She crawled onto the bed, feeling quite aroused doing this, but her arousal was also met with confusion. Mainly at the fact she didn't really know what she was doing. In this situation, Elsa was the expert.

"So... now what?" Anna asked the obvious question. "I think something is supposed to go inside you. Can you make something with your powers?"

"I-I don't know," Elsa stuttered. "M-maybe you could put your fingers inside of me?"

"My fingers?" Anna was very unsure about that, but if Elsa said she should try that, who was she to argue? She then slid her hand down Elsa's torso, stroking the blonde's figure softly. When she arrived at the sex between Elsa's legs, gently rubbing the tip of her finger along Elsa's lower lips, the blonde made a small squeak.

It was actually quite adorable, but Anna was a bit unsure if it was from either pleasure or pain. "H-How did that feel?"

Elsa blushed. "It felt... really nice. Could you... stroke my pussy again?"

Anna nodded, moving downwards and stroking Elsa's folds with her fingers, causing the blonde to squeak and purr a little more. Was Elsa turning into a kitten from this? If so, Elsa was a very adorable kitty, one Anna would gladly have as a pet.

Then, Anna realised that Elsa was getting used to the stroking a little too much. She needed to spice things up, so with two of her fingers, she parted the opening of Elsa's mound and slid her digits inside of her sister. This made Elsa moan softly.

"Did I do a good?" Anna asked again, wanting to make sure Elsa had enjoyed that.

"Mmm..." Elsa hummed, nodding. "K-keep doing that... I'll do you as well." Reaching her hands upwards, Elsa's fingers soon found Anna's folds between her legs. As she slid her own fingers into Anna, the young princess moaned softly.

"Ohhh... yes, Elsa, that feels good," she moaned, smiling. "S-Should we go together?"

"Y-Yes," Elsa replied. "But... if it gets too much, just tell me and we'll stop."

"Okay, and you do the same," Anna agreed. She took a deep breath, looking at Elsa with pure love in her eyes. This was it, the moment they had been building up to. "Alright, are you ready?"

"Yes," Elsa whispered. "One... Two... Three." At that moment, the two sisters then started to finger one another, sliding their digits in and out of the other's wet sexes. Anna was the first to moan, the louder of the pair, while Elsa whimpered in delight.

Their fingers felt so wet inside the other, as they felt the juices within trickle at their sides. It felt so warm and pure inside. Anna looked down, seeing that Elsa had shut her eyes to enhance her experiences. She was moaning and breathing huskily.

Anna felt her cheeks blush red. Seeing Elsa grow so aroused during their intercourse was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Sliding her fingers in deeper, she continued to make the blonde moan like a goddess.

Wrapping her legs around Anna's waist, Elsa gasped feeling Anna's fingers going deeper and deeper into her body. It was everything she could have ever dreamed of. Anna truly was the best at making love for sure. She then moaned Anna's name.

"Oh... Anna... I love this... I love you..." She sighed, hot breath escaping from her cold mouth. She then looked at Anna dead on, her breathing growing husky and her whole body starting to shake. Her orgasm, her first ever orgasm with Anna was nearing.

Anna was feeling the same. Her own wetness was growing warmer and warmer with every touch of Elsa's fingers. She was close to her climax just like her sister. Staring at Elsa, Anna quickly leaned close, giving Elsa a feverish kiss on the lips.

"Mm... Elsa!" She gasped, touching Elsa's forehead with her own. "I think I'm close. Like I'm really, really super close. I can feel it coming Elsa... I wanna do this with you!"

"Oh... yes!" Elsa cried. "Me too!... Let's... Let's do it together!" Suddenly, the two pulled out their fingers and hugged tightly, sharing a deep, tender kiss.

Then it happened. The rush overcame them both as their orgasms happened simultaneously. Both sisters moaned as the wave of pleasure enveloped them, and they sighed deeply, knowing they had just shared their first time together.

Panting a little, Anna pulled back slightly, licking Elsa's tongue with her own. Elsa then pulled her back in, making out with her for a few moments, before they separated.

"I... Fuck, that was amazing," Anna stated, trying her best to catch her breath. "I... I wanna do that with you all the time."

"M-Me too..." Elsa shyly whispered, cuddling Anna. "T-thank you for being my first, Anna."

"Anytime, Queenie," Anna replied, holding Elsa close. She then smirked, remembering one little thing from before their lovemaking. "So... about that proposal..."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And here's another smutty thing!


End file.
